Who said she's useless?
by of815
Summary: Tenten deals with her position in the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Who says Tenten is useless?**

It had been raining on them for days but finally the sun came out and dried them off. Tenten was happier being warm and it had been a nuisance walking such a long distance home. Being with three other men was often a hassle too. Multiple times she had felt like an outcast with this group. Gai had often given her encouragement but she always took his comments with a grain of salt.

Lee and Gai often got into passionate arguments about the will of fire and the power of youth, but most of the time the arguments turned into passionate agreement. Like two people talking about their favorite movie.

But no one had passionate 'arguments' with Tenten. So many times she had been left out of the conversation. Her teammates understood what she was there for. She was a weapons expert. No more, and no less.

Lee and Gai were on a particular conversation that interested her. Lee brought up the topic of being useful to a team. Tenten wasn't about to speak up because she had known for a long time that she wasn't the most integral part of the group. All of them were masters of close combat. Tenten was supposed to be mastering the art of ranged combat. She knew, though, that she hadn't been able to help as much as she wanted to. She would be nothing without her teammates.

She wondered whether or not they were true friends as well.

They spent so much time together that they ought to be.

"Don't look so glum Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten tried to brighten up.

"They're just jabbering on again about nothing." Neji said.

"Oh, I know, it's okay. I just had some things on my mind." Tenten said.

"You always do Tenten." Neji said. "What is it this time?"

"About you guys." Tenten said. "I wish I could be of more use sometimes."

"Ah," Neji said. "We all understand. It isn't your time yet. You have a completely different training regiment than we have."

"I know, but…" Tenten said.

"Don't worry if you aren't useful right now. Just because you aren't as useful as me or Lee, doesn't mean we don't appreciate you backing us up."

"Okay." Tenten said, hiding her emotions. She couldn't tell Neji that she hated what her place was on the team. She wanted to be of use. She didn't want people to think she was useless. Gai Sensei heard the conversation between Neji and Tenten and listened in while they walked.

"Tenten, let's be out and done with it. I see you like this all the time, deep in thought. You're wondering something. Maybe you're wondering if you really matter to the team. Don't worry about that. Being useful in battle in your case has little to do with anything. You, someday, will have greater power than most any ninja – I'm sure of it." Neji said.

"And when that time comes," Neji said. "We will be proud."

But, she thought, until then they would look at her as a dead weight. Neji couldn't have known how much Tenten was affected by his words. She had grown up with him making sure that he didn't know precisely what she was feeling. Neji had been friendlier after his fight with Naruto in the exams, but no less of a snob. He was still a jerk.

"Neji, be careful of what you say. We already appreciate you as a teammate Tenten, you have your strengths just like the rest of us. You may not think of it this way, but you have saved us many times." Said Gai Sensei.

"Thank you Sensei." Tenten said.

"I don't agree." Neji said. "On a level of skill and power, she doesn't contend with either of us."

"Neji," Gai said. "I don't want to have to say this again. We are equal team members. That's all I want to hear about it."

"Yes sensei." Neji obeyed.

They were finally home. Tenten wanted so badly just to go to sleep. She wondered if there were any new books to read from the bookstore. Ramen sounded good to her.

Tenten walked to the ramen place that Naruto would frequent. She wasn't a fan of ramen like Naruto was, but she sure found his taste in ramen to be fabulous. It seemed like he had taken great pains to find the very best ramen place in the village. She thought it would even be like Naruto to inspire the chefs to make better ramen. Naruto was that type. Tenten often found herself wondering what it was like to be around him. What scared her was a matter of self esteem. She thought Naruto might not acknowledge her because of her low skill level. And, he was kind of into Sakura anyway, so she might not even be able to get a flirt out of him.

She sat down to eat and noticed Naruto was already there slurping away at Noodles.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto said. Tenten was a little shocked. She hadn't assumed he even knew she existed. She blushed.

"Hi Naruto." She said.

She went over to another table across the way. When she sat down she looked around and no one else was there except Naruto. The chef came over to take her order. The chef smiled at her.

"Look over there at Naruto." The chef said quietly. "He was so happy eating by himself, and now you've come in and he's hunched over depressed – playing with his food."

"Oh…" Tenten said. "Should I?"

"Do whatever you want, but I'm sure he'd be glad that a pretty girl like you would sit and talk with him." The chef said.

"I didn't even… I wasn't even thinking about it." Tenten said.

"What'll ya have?" The chef said.

"I don't know yet." Tenten smiled.

She walked over to the bar seats where Naruto sat.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Tenten said. Naruto brightened up instantly.

"Sure! What are you having? I sure like this place. Do you?" Naruto said.

"I do like the ramen here. You sure picked out the best place for ramen." Tenten said. "I actually only know about this place because of you."

"Hmmm… I can't remember talking about it. But I know this is the best place around! They work very hard to make their recipe the best!" Naruto said.

Tenten thought Nartuo was cute the way he talked. But she thought he wouldn't know one way or another if she was flirting with him.

"Tenten, I've heard you haven't been feeling so well." Naruto said, with a more serious tone.

"What? Where have you heard that?" Tenten said.

"I know about what Neji has been saying. And I think no one should talk about another teammate like that." Naruto said.

"Why are people talking about this? I'm fine Naruto." Tenten said.

"I don't know about what's going on, but I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to cheer you up." Naruto said.

"No, really I'm fine." Tenten said.

"Okay." Naruto said. "Then, anyway, what are you having?"

"What do you think is good?" Tenten smiled.

"Ahh," Naruto said rubbing his hands together. "Get this!"

Tenten and Naruto ate together peacefully. They bowed to each other at the end and Naruto seemed to beam with confidence afterwards. Tenten was glad to finally get to talk to him.

"Naruto, I'm curious, where did you hear these things from?"

"I was sent… I mean… I'm… Not supposed to tell. Hmm…" Naruto said.

"Ah, Naruto, come on." Tenten said.

"No Shikamaru said not to… wait… no Shikamaru didn't tell me! I didn't say that!" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru told you to talk to me?" Tenten said.

"Ah… yes but please don't tell him I told you. I think he likes you, so I would get in trouble." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru likes me!?" Tenten said.

"Ahh dangit!" Naruto said.

Naruto sat defeated and worried he had said too much and Tenten left curious about Shikamaru. There wasn't a lot of chance that Shikamaru knew her at all either. Though, it was flattering in her mind that she had been on the minds of people that she had not expected.

It was getting dark and Tenten walked around to where Shikamaru lived a long time ago with his parents. His dad redirected her toward his new place more to the center of the village. She knocked on his door. She hoped she wasn't being rude by visiting an acquaintance so late in the day.

"Tenten?" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, I wanted to know if there were some rumors going around about me. Naruto talked to me over at the ramen place and I guess… I don't want to be rude but I'm curious about why you would mention me to him."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, um… Yeah that would be fine. Is there a place to sit?" She said.

"Of course there is a place to sit." Shikamaru smiled. She was wondering if there was only a bed.

They sat across from each other at a table. They sat on pillows once Shikamaru made tea for them both.

"So… You want to know why I told Naruto to talk to you." Shikamaru said. "Well, if you are coming back to me after talking with Naruto, he must not have helped out very much. And that means you are a certain type of personality. It means you have some intelligence because you must have some subtle way of getting out of him that I sent him. And it means you don't take to Naruto's charms like other girls do. I was hoping you were more like Sakura."

"You sent him? Wait, Sakura likes Naruto now?" Tenten said.

"Yes and yes. Sakura is lying to herself if she's not already with him. She has the fantasy in her head already. She's smitten with whatever he does. She worries about him when he's in battle. All the signs are there." Shikamaru said.

"So… again, it seems a little strange to send someone to talk to me." Tenten said.

"Tenten, I've been hearing a lot of talk about you lately. Your training is coming to a focal point. And I know what it is you are learning about. You've done everything you've needed to do thus far, and it must have been painful for you to have to be so patient with yourself." Shikamaru said.

He knew about it. Her training was unique. She was in a stranger position than most ninja, she had to learn everything about weapons and scrolls before she could move on to different kinds of chakra manipulation. Her aim had to be infallible. She had to be confident in her abilities and she could never miss. But she so often had missed her target.

"You're slipping." Shikamaru said waiting for a response. He was right, she had been.

"I have been late on my training." She said.

"What is it that you want to happen?" Shikamaru said.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought she didn't know. Her training was always planned far ahead. Just a few months more training wouldn't matter would it? But there was a schedule to keep. And she had been slipping.

"What drives you?" Shikamaru said.

Nothing drove her. She thought her life was boring. The weapons that she trained to use and the jitsu she learned were all just towards the plan. Yes, she would be strong someday in battle, but that was someday, and this was now.

"I don't know." Tenten said.

"Is Neji right? Are you useless?" Shikamaru waited still for an answer. He pushed her to say something by staring and waiting attentively.

Tenten looked up into Shikamaru's eyes and the hurt that she felt throughout her life seemed to rattle right up into her throat. She had often been here in this position, wondering if she would make a squealing sound if she tried to speak. She held back forcing back the pain.

"I think I know what it is." Shikamaru said. "But I can't say it. You have to."

But he couldn't possibly know.

"I… I think…" She said trembling.

Shikamaru came over to her and knelt down with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and he felt the tension in her. She really was shaking but she had been holding back something. She looked as calm as can be, but was on the verge of breaking down.

Tenten dealt with strict parents growing up. She had always been part of a plan that they set out for her. This was a good thing, and she had always followed their direction. She dealt with a strict sensei and team members that set a high standard. This was a good thing, and the goal had always been to be a successful part of the team.

"What is it?" Shikamaru said softly.

"I… don't…" Tenten said. She could hardly mouth out words.

Neji had been realistic with her all these years. He had always put her down. Neji had a way of sounding like he was trying to compliment her without it being a compliment. Tenten had always cared for him and the rest of her team despite this. It had always been this way from the start. They said they understood that she was on a different schedule. Someday she may be Kohona's secret weapon. But that wasn't what was happening in the near future.

It had been this way for a long time, and she had been so very patient. She saw all of her friends getting more powerful day by day. Hinata, Sakura, Ino – they were all more popular than her now. They were getting so much attention. They were all able to let their hair down too. Tenten hated that. How would such long hair not get in the way when you were fighting a strong opponent?

She could take all of it in if she knew it would end. She was past due. She was supposed to be on to other things.

Shikamaru put his arms around her and put his cheek to one of her ears. Tenten was totally shocked. She froze for a moment. Shikamaru was not confident what he was doing was right. His head told him one thing, but his emotions were telling him to be afraid. He held the embrace, going with his wisdom instead of his gut.

She had seen kids in their parents arms. She had seen people touch each other intimately. But her parents had never hugged her. She had never bounced on her father's knee. She had never been cradled by her mom.

Tenten lurched forward and cried out violently. Shikamaru held her closer and her eyes drained of water. She sobbed loudly gasping for breath trying to speak but could not.

Once she could get a breath in between cries she spoke.

"No one loves me! No one loves me Shikamaru!" Tenten turned to Shikamaru.

She buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out. She could only do this once. She was worried that she had even done this with Shikamaru.

"Please don't tell anyone." Tenten said.

"Don't worry." Shikamaru said.

She pulled away for a moment and she untied the buns in her hair and shook it all out. Shikamaru had never seen her with her hair down before. He thought she looked positively amazing.

"Can I stay here?" She sniffed.

"Of course." Shikamaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A New Strategy**

Shikamaru had visited Tsunade for information about an upcoming mission. Everything seemed to be going by the book and uneventful. But, Shikamaru was stopped before he turned to go.

"Your mission coming up is paired with Tenten. I've also added Naruto to the team. It's best to have three. But, you should realize that you and Tenten are a great match on the battlefield. With you, she can't miss." Tsunade explained.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru said.

"Though, I understand you have been meeting with Tenten already." Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said.

"What is it that you are trying to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I like her." Shikamaru said.

"Ah… Shikamaru you always have some sort of plan. I'm curious as to what plan you could possibly have for Tenten." Tsunade said. Tsunade's eyes pierced Shikamaru's heart as if his answer would decide if he lived or died.

"I know this is against the rules, but-" Shikamaru said.

"The rules? Tch – don't make me laugh!" Tsunade said. "That has to be the number one most broken rule in our organization. But, that's not the point. Don't bullshit me. Tell me straight. What are you trying to do with her? If I don't like the answer I'm going to forbid this relationship from happening."

Shikamaru already knew the answer to her question. Maybe if he just told her straight she would understand.

"I do like her." Shikamaru said.

"Come on!" Tsunade said slamming her hands on her deak.

"Okay, okay… It's an experiment." Shikamaru said.

"Oh my, Shikimaru I'm afraid that's not the right answer. Not even close." Tsunade said.

"Please hear me out Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said.

"Ehh," Tsunade sighed, "Go on then."

"It's important that I say that I like her first. Or else the rest of the explanation would make no sense." Shikamaru said. "I have been documenting why certain ninja have been more successful than other ninja. I have written many papers on just why certain people in our village seem to be more talented than others. And there is an easy way to explain our most talented ninja in the village. Naruto is our prime example."

"Go on," Said Tsunade.

"What Naruto has going for him isn't just his biju. When he was growing up he did not know the love of parents. He has been searching for that love for a long time, and that is the main thing that drives him. He takes nothing for granted and so he doesn't need to plan things out – he is able to see what he needs to do when the time comes. The more I learned about Tenten, the more I realized she could be the same way. She doesn't necessarily need more training. She already works hard and follows orders. She needs someone to believe in her."

"And you think that might be you?" Tsunade said.

"I think… Yes, I think that I want to know two things. I want to know if I'm right, and I want to know why I'm so attracted to her."

"That's not a very convincing argument Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "Sure, it's interesting to see that you are actively trying to improve our soldiers, but this? This seems twisted to me."

"Look, in the scheme of things, all I really had to say to you was that I wanted to date her. In fact, that's all I'm really doing. In my head, I'm going to be watching for what is underneath it all. I'm not trying to be manipulative. This is just something that fits the situation." Shikamaru said.

"I think you're playing with fire." Tsunade said. "What if she finds out?"

"I've already told her." Shikamaru said.

"You told her this?" Tsunade said. "What did she say?"

"Heh, it was sort of like trying to explain it to you." Shikamaru said. "It was troublesome but eventually she understood me."

"Shikamaru, these types of feelings aren't for people who like each other. For you to change her, you would have to love her." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru hesitated.

"Well? Do you?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know what love is Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said. "But I want what I feel for Tenten to be love."

"Damnit Shikamaru!" Tsunade said with her fists crashing onto her desk again. "If you don't say yes or no right now -"

"Yes."

"Okay, go tell her." Tsunade sighed, finally getting an answer. "That's an order."

"Why now?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm officially forbidding you from seeing her. Unofficially – I hope things work out. Go! Shoo!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

***

Neji and Tenten practiced their ninjutsu in the middle of the day in a clearing outside the village. Soon, they were to meet up with Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji mostly practiced his defensive moves while Tenten did her routine with him.

After they had drained of most of their chakra, they sat for a break.

"So," Neji said. "What are you and Shikamaru up to?"

Tenten sat and smiled. She didn't have to tell him anything. She had liked Neji before, so it was hard not to humor him. But whether or not she liked him, she thought he deserved a little punishment for being cold with her all these years. Besides, she felt Neji had her around just so that he could improve his Heavenly Spin.

"Neji, don't act all interested in me just because Shikamaru and I are seeing each other." Tenten said.

"It's not that." Neji said. "I've been wondering what you have been doing with your spare time. I hope Shikamaru isn't going to halt your progress completely."

Naruto and Shikamaru approached, and it was just in time. Tenten was almost already fed up with Neji, and he had only said a few words.

***

"Where are we going?" Naruto said.

"You'll see." Tenten said.

Shikamaru saw that Tenten was happier by far, but he still didn't see the will of fire in her. Perhaps he had been wrong. Of course, it is always good to be loved. But whether it was going to change Tenten, Shikamaru didn't know.

"How has the training been moving along with Neji?" Shikamaru said.

"It's boring. I usually don't get anything out of it." Tenten said.

"Tenten we should train sometime!" Naruto said.

"I'd like that Naruto!" Tenten smiled.

They approached a field past some trees. It was near the forest where Shikamaru had buried Hidan. So they decided to pay him a visit. And when walking past Hidan's grave they barely heard his voice wailing in pain and misery through the rocks and the dirt. It was like a ghost.

"Do you think he'll ever get outta there?" Naruto said.

"Not likely," Tenten said. "We're here."

"We're where?" Shikamaru said.

Tenten walked around a hundred steps south on the path leading further into the forest. She went off the main path and onto another path that Shikamaru hadn't seen.

"When was this path made?" Shikamaru said.

"I made it recently." Tenten said.

She bent over to release a lever and pull up on a door under some grass that had been camouflaging it. Shikamaru was amazed that the door was there because he knew that there had been people closely watching this vicinity for fear of Hidan being excavated from his grave.

"I had an idea after you told me of Hidan being immortal. I thought I would do my own little experiment with him." Tenten said.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Tenten walked down some stairs and the room they walked into opened up to be size of a large two story hotel. There were kunai, swords, spears, and every kind of weapon you could think of lining the walls. And in the middle of the complex was a giant cylinder of weapons. Shikamaru could push the large cylinder around like a store display case. These weapons were marked for summoning.

Shikamaru marveled at the building. It was built with such skill and grace. It must have taken years to create it. He suspected Tenten used this facility, but it seemed like there was more to it than meets the eye.

"I made this place by myself in the past week. I laid every brick. I decorated everything. I put everything in its place. But, you're going to want to see this…" Tenten motioned them to step into another room down another corridor.

Again, Shikamaru couldn't quite figure out how she had accomplished so much in so little time. There was a puzzle forming here in his head. He couldn't figure out why all of it was here.

Tenten brought them to a room at the end of the complex. There stood a giant circle with tubes hanging out of it and they seemed to be directed past them and towards the cylinder they had seen before. Tenten turned on a switch that was in the middle of the circle of tubes and they all felt a hum of electricity bolt through the tubes and into the complex. There was a slight breeze coming from inside the complex. The cylinder was turning.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" Tenten said.

"I think I have no idea how you got this thing to work." Shikamaru said.

"Behind this circle are chakra spikes that have been put straight into Hidan's body. From there we can raise and lower how much chakra we are sucking out of his body. It's probably painful for him but we can use his chakra to power this weapons lab." Tenten said.

"I'm impressed." Shikamaru said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I thought about this stuff after we met. I know I'm always told I'm smart but I've never really used my talents til I met you Shikamaru." Tenten said. "That weapon mover in the middle of the complex can spin thousands of kunai at speeds faster than I can usually summon or throw by myself. And if I summon them in the right direction, I won't have to concentrate so hard on giving the blade a forward motion. I can spend all my chakra on elemental infusion."

Shikamaru loved this woman.

Naruto wondered if he could do something similar with clones someday.

***

Hinata waited outside the door and could hear Hidan, buried under the rocks, but screaming wildly. Something was happening down in whatever dungeon they went into, and she was insanely curious.

An ANBU soldier dropped down next to Hinata and scared her. She yelped and wondered if she was heard by any of her three friends she was spying on.

"Hinata, it's getting late. Shouldn't we be getting back?" Kenshin said.

Hinata didn't like the idea of having a guard watching over her all the time. She had barely any time to snoop around. Now she had an official stalker of her own.

"Alright lets head back." Hinata said.

"Have you eaten?" Kenshin said.

"No." She said.

"Let me cook something for you. I am an expert cook." Kenshin said.

"Really? That sounds nice." Hinata said.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have a royal guard after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Escape From the Situation**

It was a few days prior to the planned mission that included Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Tenten was with Neji in a clearing within a forest near Konoha. They were doing their usual routine but Tenten was ready to try out some new techniques. Later that night she had plans to meet with Shikamaru and eat some dinner. Naruto was going to be there with a date too. They hadn't told her who it was yet.

"Neji," Tenten breathed hard with her hands on her knees for support. "It's time to practice some of my new techniques."

"No Tenten," Neji said, disreguarding her statement. "It's not."

"Neji, I've been training with you almost every single day this week. The least you can do is help me experiment with my new jutsu." Tenten said.

"That's not my point. I would train with those new techs of yours, but I also know that you are nowhere near completing your current weapon techniques. This training isn't just for me, it's for you to hone your techniques to perfection." Neji hit home with his last point. "But I do suspect that you think you are wasting your time with me, and with that attitude you will never improve."

Tenten couldn't help but be angered again. She knew what he was saying was completely true. It was even kind of nice that he had been paying attention to her training. She didn't care. What angered her most was that he was trying to go by the book. He wasn't humoring her. If she didn't force this, he would continue to think she was weak. And if he knew that she was not mentally focused, the least he could have done was tell her what he had suspected.

Tenten stiffened up and spoke loudly. "Neji! Prepare yourself!"

"Ah, I see." Neji laughed. "Fine. Let's see what you got."

She slammed her palm into the ground and a kunai appeared in her hand. Holding onto the kunai she flipped backwards creating a bit of distance between her and Neji. Neji always waited for her to attack first and he would use his Heavenly Spin defense. She had some experience with infusing wind chakra into her blades but was never able to use it until now.

When she landed she had pulled a scroll out into her other hand. With one arm she whipped it horizontally and it unraveled in front of her. She knew he would be able to evade most of the blades, but she wanted him to get cut. She aimed for a killing blow that would be slightly diverted by his spin. The blades would hit him in the arms and legs.

Neji was already making a stance against the attack.

As the blades were summoned she infused a certain amount of wind element chakra into them. This would pierce his defenses slightly.

Twenty kunai were infused and they darted through the air at high speeds having already been accelerated before summoning. But, there was something wrong. The blades were going too fast. She had not accounted for this and fourteen of the twenty kunai hit Neji hard – twice in vital organs. As fast as Neji was, he wasn't fast enough to use his jutsu to defend himself.

Neji fell to the ground under a heap of Kunai squirming with pain. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move. Moving just made it feel worse.

Tenten raced towards him. He wasn't going to be okay unless a medical ninja attended to him. She was prepared to carry him back to the village. She was angry and worried about him all at the same time.

"Neji! Oh my god! I need to get you to a doctor." Tenten said urgently.

"Wait… *cough* Stop for a second." Neji said with an unusually high pain tolerance.

She stepped over him and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up a little so they met face to face.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard! But it happened, and I need to carry you back to the village!" Tenten yelled straight into his ears.

She saw Neji reaching for something. She hadn't noticed at first but one of the kunai was sticking straight out of his eye socket.

"Neji don't!" She yelped.

"Aaaarrrrg… gaaahh!" Neji pulled the Kunai from his bakugan eye leaving the eye cut in half in its socket.

"Someone help! Please!" She yelled.

Neji bled out of his eye but tried to hold his composure.

"Tenten… It's okay." Neji explained.

"No! It's not –" Tenten was interrupted.

Neji pulled himself up by Tenten's neck and kissed her lips. The blood on his cheek was spilling on to hers. The moment was so awkward that she decided to forget the implications of it. She kissed him back gently, trying not to interfere with the kunai sticking out of him like a pincushion.

They kissed each other again and again aware of each other's scent from training all day. Tenten tasted blood mixed with the saliva and salty sweat from Neji's mouth. Somehow this excited her more. She had known Neji to be one of the more clean boys that she had known, and now she ran her tongue over his upper lip and noticed what a dirty boy he could be.

"Move aside Tenten." Tsunade said. Tenten pulled back immediately with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging.

A violent push sent Tenten rolling to the side and on her ass. Tsunade immediately began treatment of Neji's eye and gradually went on to heal the rest of his wounds. Tenten looked up to see who was there to see that Shikamaru, Naruto, and Tsunade were all there to see some part of what had happened between her and Neji.

Shikamaru held an emotionless gaze with her. He was obviously disappointed, but didn't seem to be touched emotionally by any of it.

She was so embarrassed that she wanted to cry. Not being able to hold it back, she ran from them as fast as she could back home.

On the way, she gained some composure. She went to see her parents. They were at home, meditating as usual.

"Mom… Dad…" Tenten said kneeling before them with her hands covering her face in agony. "I've done something horrible."

Tenten shivered. She couldn't expect much of an answer with them. They would tell her to fight the emotions she was feeling. If she inquired about emotion, she would get a speech on how emotion halts progress.

"Tenten, take one hour to experience the emotions you are feeling now. It matters not what they are." Her mom said. "After that, do not let them hinder your logical mind."

Tenten got up and went for the door.

"You will learn someday Tenten. Your emotions are what hinder you from greatness." Her dad said passionately.

Tenten heard her dad's voice dimly as she left the house. "If you find this in yourself, you will find happiness, just as we have."

She ran some more. She tried to find a place where no one would find her.

She stopped in a place in Kohona's forests where no one would bother her. She sat near a tree and dived into her thoughts.

She had always loved Neji. After a while of really getting to know him, she was sure that she couldn't have him. And she never knew the reason for it. He kissed her only after she showed strength, so that might be why. But, after such a long time of insulting her, talking down to her, pitying her for being so weak – she didn't expect him to show any affection for her. She had buried those feelings and they came out all at once when they kissed.

But Shikamaru saw them.

Tenten started to cry.

She had done something horrible to Shikamaru. She cheated on him. He was the one that inspired her to do more with her life. The attention he brought to her was so appreciated. She could love Shikamaru for that alone. He was cool and collected. He was smart. He was so good for her.

And all of that was in question now. She was trapped. Thoughts on her mind went to loneliness. She knew she could never be with either of them now. She felt that her relationships with both of them were now too complicated and awkward to sustain. She had ruined all of it. Her chance at getting Shikamaru and Neji to believe in her was gone. And they were two of the people she cared about most, one way or another.

She sat there with her forehead resting on her arms. She sobbed and whimpered. She noticed she was still holding on to the kunai that she reverse summoned from her weapons storage place. She reverse summoned it back. It was an off button of sorts. Hidan was probably out of juice at this point anyway. A thought crossed her mind. Hidan had a huge store of chakra. It had almost seemed greater this time compared to earlier tests.

Tenten cried still, knowing Shikamaru was going to hate her now. She wanted to be with him despite the conflicting interest with Neji.

"I love him…" Tenten said to herself. "Don't I?"

She got out another knife and stabbed herself in the arm. The pain from a knife always hid other sorts of mental pain that couldn't be avoided.

Naruto dropped beside her. He had located her in sage mode.

"Tenten, let's head back." Naruto said.

"I can't… Not right now." Tenten said sniffling.

"It'll be okay, we can sort things out." Naruto said with a depressed tone.

"You sound disappointed in me too. Can you just leave me alone?" Tenten said.

"Yes, but… please know that this will get sorted out. We're still your friends. All of us." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Naruto." Tenten said.

Naruto pulled a band-aid from his pocket that was covered in pictures of frogs. He took off the wrapping and applied it to Tenten's arm. He left after that, leaping into the darkness.

She slept there until she heard a voice in the dark. Someone was hurt. They were crawling around wailing as if they were dying. Tenten was afraid to approach but fought the urge to stay still.

As she approached she saw bits of clothing hanging off a grotesque creature of enormous size. He could hardly even crawl. It looked as if he couldn't use his body right. The creature heard her stepping closer.

"Nooo! Stay away from me! AAaaaahh!!" He yelled. But she pursued anyway.

Closer to the creature she noticed his clothing. These were Akatsuki markings. This was impossible.

She realized that this was the man Shikamaru told her of. This creature was what was left of the immortal Hidan.

"I don't care!! I don't care anymore! Kill me!! Kill mee!!!" Hidan squealed.

Five ninja dropped down around Hidan. They must have noticed his escape.

"Kill me! Do it! Kill me!! Awwwwwww gaahahahaaad!" Hidan screamed and cried showing no intention of fighting back.


End file.
